The Lioness' Game
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Just a little birthday smut for my friend OMDP92... HAPPY BIRFDAY! Hope you like it and sorry it took so long... It just wouldn't write... Love ya hunny bun!


Gibbs/Ziva fic: The Lioness' Game

Romance/Humour

M Rating

Ok first up... HAPPY BIRTHDAY OMPD92! LOVE YA!

Second... Does everyone remember that episode, I'm sure it's in Season 3, when Gibbs and Jenny have a banter session and when they walk down the stairs and the Gibbs says something about being screwed over and then Jenny is like 'I never screwed you over.' LOL, not sure but that's what I'm taking my fic from... *waves hands and wiggles fingers* Me and my manipulative ways muhahahahaa, you WILL turn into Zibbs. *grins* Don't worry about me... I'm not insane :D

And as per your request...It will be 'M' rated for smut... *sighs* I can't really write smut... It's not my strong point so I do apologise if this is an EPIC fail... :D

The Lioness' Game

Ziva watched Gibbs descend the stairs after a banter session with their Director. She frowned to herself and watched as he sauntered into the bullpen. He sat down at his desk and that was when she made her mind up... She was gonna seduce Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She smiled at her self-given challenge and began to type up her report, oblivious to Gibbs watching her with a curious look on his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the sun began to lower and the lights began to dim inside the NCIS building, the agents packed up and left, one by one. In the bullpen, Tony was the first to go with a ''g'night Boss'', McGee was the second to leave with a ''see ya later Boss'' and all was quiet for a while after until Abby bounded up into the bullpen.

'' I'm going now Gibbs.'' Gibbs looked up and nodded.

'' Alright Abs, I'll see you tomorrow.'' he said to his favourite goth. Abby bounced happily away until she stopped and bounced back to stand in front of Ziva's desk.

'' What are you still doing here Ziva?'' Ziva smiled and looked up.

'' My report is fighting against me. It does not want to be written.'' Abby grinned and hugged Ziva over her desk.

'' Tough luck Ziva! I'll see you tomorrow!'' Ziva smirked and watched the goth leave. Now the two remaining agents really were all alone. Ziva smirked. Time to put her plan into action. She looked at Gibbs, bit back a smirk and then let out a big dramatic sigh. Gibbs looked up.

'' Something the matter David?'' Ziva shook her hair and took her hair out, letting her long chocolate curls fall, grinning to herself as she saw Gibbs watching her. She didn't know how but she just knew that the simplest of actions would affect him.

'' I am just tired Gibbs.'' said Ziva, leaning forwards on her desk and cupping her face with her hands. Gibbs felt his heart begin to speed up. The woman was just yawning and stretching and he was bloody turned on! Damn, he had issues. He watched as Ziva turned her head, stretching out the kinks in her neck. Why? Why did he have such a sexy feline on his team? He watched the Israeli with lustful eyes and he knew he had to get out of there... like NOW. He stood, grabbing his gear bag and coat and Ziva watched him and she smirked in triumph as she saw him move his coat to hide his growing erection. Ziva stood and watched as he tried to get to the elevator. He would've made it too, if Ziva hadn't cut him off. He gave an inward growl and tried to go around her but she wouldn't let him.

'' Ziva...'' Upon hearing her name, Ziva began to back Gibbs into the window.

'' What are you doing?'' asked Gibbs. Ziva looked him up and down, her eyes shining in the moonlight outside the window. She caught his eye and gave him a seductive smile.

'' There is a phrase in the American language that I know is right...'' said Ziva, grinning as Gibbs' back hit the wall, she walked a little more until her body was pressing into Gibbs'.

'' Yeah...?'' Ziva kissed at his neck and let her bottom lip run along his jugular and up his jaw and cheek until her mouth was just resting on his ear.

'' I want you.'' said Ziva, nipping at his earlobe, before turning her head quickly, her hair contacting with Gibbs' face. She smirked as she sashayed away, bending down to retrieve her gear, once she was at the elevator, she turned to look at Gibbs and blew him a kiss.

'' See you later.'' she said, winking.

As she disappeared Gibbs' mouth fell to the floor... Where the hell did that come from? He held his gear tighter... well he was definately gonna find out. He strode over to the elevator and smacked the button. Stepping into the elevator, he made a mental plan. He would go to Ziva's house and find out exactly what was making his Israeli so... wild. As he stepped out of the elevator and out to his car he looked up at the moonlit sky... it wasn't even a full moon. He winced as his erection throbbed in his pants. Damn her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He growled as he got out of his car and practically ran up to Ziva's front door. He was about to knock and decided that he wouldn't. Screw her, he wasn't here to play the gentleman. He picked the lock and crept into her house and down the hall towards the master bedroom. He had no idea how he knew where it was... it must have been instinct. He came to the closed door and opened it to see the bedroom was empty. He growled and looked at the bed, a piece of paper catching his eye. He walked over to the bed and picked it up.

_Nice try Gunny, but I am not that easy._

_If you want to carry on playing... I am where you would like to be most..._

_and no..._

_It is not the basement ;)_

_Z x_

Gibbs crushed the paper in his hand and thought for a second. So... Ziva was playing a game... but damn it, it was working. He thought harder... where would he most like to be right now? A tight strain against his pants made him think fast. He'd like to be in the bedro- Gibbs stopped... the bedroom! She'd already made it obvious she was at his house. Gibbs grinned. He did a 180 turn and ran out of the house and to his car.

He'd show her.

As he was driving he tried thinking how she had managed to get all of this into play... The note... everything, then he remembered. Ziva had 'errands' to run that day and he would guess that he was one of them.

As he pulled up in front of his house he smirked as he saw the bedroom light on and as he got out of the car, he stopped. Did he really want this? Did he really want to possibly damage his relationship with a co-worker, who was at least two decades his junior... He thought and thought and then he grinned. A night of sex with a sexy ninja... he was only a man after all. He walked up to his house and opened the door, closing it slowly and deliberately. Ziva had played the 'element of surprise' card all day... now it was his turn, he got rid of his shoes and began to creep up the stairs. Once he had reached the top, he smirked and walked over to his bedroom door, avoiding where all the creaks and squeaks of the floor beneath him were. He rest his hand on the handle and all but threw the door open, making Ziva give a small shout of surprise. He entered the room and looked at her. She was only wearing a shirt... _his _NIS shirt. He looked her up and down, her long curls, the golden skin and the legs that just didn't want to end. Ziva smirked and walked over to the bed and stood in between it and Gibbs. It was a tense moment and as soon as Ziva tilted her head and her lip was in between her teeth, Gibbs moved to throw her onto the bed. Ziva let out a yelp of surprise as Gibbs' hand went to cup her ass as he kissed her breathless. He pulled away and looked at her.

'' You meant what you said?'' Ziva smirked and flipped them over so she was on top, straddling the old marine.

'' Want me to say it again?'' asked Ziva as Gibbs' hands travelled up her top to rest on the small of her back. Gibbs smirked.

'' One more time.'' Ziva sat up straighter and pulled the shirt off over her head, revealing her naked torso, the only piece of clothing she had on was her underwear. She pulled off Gibbs' shirt and attacked his belt, once she had undone that she pulled off his pants and boxers. She moved so that her head was just above his erection and she looked him in the eye.

'' I want you Jethro.'' she said before taking him into her mouth, making the man groan. He reached down to bury his hand in her curls and he groaned from the back of his throat as she began to drag her teeth along his shaft. Gibbs let his head sink into the pillow and he closed his eyes as Ziva sucked and hummed.

'' Ziva...'' Ziva bobbed her head up and down faster and she used her hand to cup and massage his balls. Gibbs' eyes all but rolled into the back of his skull just before he came, shooting his seed into her hot mouth. He looked up to see Ziva straddling him again, a trail of his cum just by her lips. Gibbs reached up to wipe it but Ziva's reflexes made his hand fall back to his side and she bent down, her mouth hovering just above his. Gibbs reached up and kissed the small trail away. Ziva grinned and her hand went to touch Gibbs' cock, smirking in triumph as it jumped back to attention. Ziva grinned and went to pull off her underwear when Gibbs stopped her. She looked at him and he pulled her by the hips so his lips were millimetres away from her covered anatomy. She tensed in anticipation as Gibbs kissed her through the material. Ziva moved her hands to lean to the headboard as that oh so familiar sensation began to arise. She looked down to see Gibbs watching her, only his eyes, eyebrows and silver hair visible. Gibbs kissed harder and smirked when he pulled the material to the side to see her wet in anticipation. He kissed her on her bare flesh and Ziva gasped.

'' Oh my God... do not stop!'' cried Ziva as Gibbs' tongue worked its magic on her. Ziva's hips began to buck and Gibbs smirked as he pulled his tongue. Making Ziva cry out in frustration and anguish.

'' You bastard...''

'' That's what the second 'B' is for.'' If they could've Ziva's eyes went darker. She all but ripped her underwear off and impaled herself of Gibbs, making Gibbs growl and herself moan. She looked at him and he looked at her.

'' Like it on top do ya?'' Ziva ignored him as she bounced up and down. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Too bad.'' he said before rolling them both over. He began thrusting into her and she dug her nails into his back.

'' Gibbs?''

'' Yeah?'' Ziva's reply was a scream of pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her. Gibbs thrust wildly a while more before he came inside her. He all but collapsed onto her and buried his head into her neck. They lay in silence for what seemed an age, trying to catch their breath. After a while, Gibbs lifted his head up to see Ziva smiling at him.

'' What the hell was all that about today?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' I was fed up of you and Jen... I know what happened between you and her and well... I wanted 'in'. I wanted you. And I do not regret my behaviour at all today. It was worth it, so if you wish to fire me-''

'' No way... I'm not firing you. Not after that. You've surprised me today Ziver, you really have.'' Ziva laughed gently.

'' You did not think me capable of... this?'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' Nah... I just didn't think you would do it.'' Ziva grinned.

'' There is more to me than meets the eye.'' said Ziva. Gibbs smirked.

'' I know.'' They lay in silence, still intimately connected until Ziva spoke up.

'' Can I be on top now?''


End file.
